


Pride

by Jathis



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Genderfluid Character, Happy Ending, Kissing, Multi, Pride Parades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21338095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Stanley is taken to his first Marche des Fiertés
Relationships: Dick/Tom (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou & Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast), LeFou/Stanley (Disney: Beauty and the Beast)
Kudos: 2





	Pride

Stanley stared at their reflection with an intensity they had not felt in a long time. Slowly they smoothed their hands over their peach button down shirt, adjusting the cuffs just so for what felt like the hundredth time. A silken scarf was tied around their throat, the knot turned to one side to let the ends hang to the right. The gray slacks they wore had been purchased from the women’s section, a big personal achievement for them; and their hands shook a little as they made sure it fit comfortably on their body without the use of a belt.

Reaching up, Stanley checked their hair. A salmon colored ribbon held most of their hair back in a ponytail. Their brother sometimes teased them, saying it looked like something from the 18th century but they rather liked it. They then took the rest of their hair and formed two curls on top of their head, making a kind of heart shape. 

There was a soft knock on the doorway to their room. “Almost ready?” their brother Dick asked, his boyfriend Tom just behind him. Their brother had been the first to come out, helping Stanley build up the confidence to do so themselves.

“Almost,” Stanley whispered.

Dick smiled knowingly, “baby sibling’s first Pride,” he said.

Stanley blushed and nodded, “oui…”

“You can wear whatever you want. Nobody can stop you and if they try...well they’ll get mashed into the sidewalk.”

“...okay,” Stanley said. This seemed to give them some more courage and they opened a drawer, pulling out a slender tube of lipstick. They removed the cap, twisting the bottom to bring up the bright pink and glittery stick. They looked back up at their reflection, hesitating.

“Do you want me to help?” Dick softly asked.

“Oui, merci frère.”

Tom and Dick shared a look between themselves before entering Stanley’s room. They were told to sit down and they did so, holding still as their brother and his boyfriend started to apply makeup.

“Not too much,” Stanley warned, watching the way their brother was getting the eyeshadow ready.

“We’ll make you look amazing for your first Marche des Fiertés,” Tom promised. “Now close your eyes…”

Stanley did as they were told, holding still as blush, lipstick, eyeliner, and eyeshadow were applied. For a brief moment they worried about looking like a clown but when their brother told them to open their eyes, they stared at their reflection in awe.

“Well?”

“...I look beautiful,” Stanley whispered.

“You are beautiful, brother.” Dick smiled, patting them on the shoulder. “Ready?”

“I think so.”

“Just one more thing,” Tom said, holding up a hand. He reached into his pocket, smiling as he produced two small circular pins and put them on the collar of Stanley’s shirt. One was of a rainbow and the other was the colors of the genderfluid flag. “Now you’re ready!” he laughed.

Stanley smiled brightly, nodding their head. “Oui! I am ready!”

***

Marche des Fiertés. Stanley had never imagined going to such a thing in their life. Everyone here was so...proud. Open and proud about who they were and what they wanted in their lives. There were so many different flags, worn as capes and flown in the air.

They smiled as they watched the parade go by. There was so much confetti and glitter, their hair was glittering from whatever had fallen into it. They perked up when they saw a group marching under the genderfluid flag and their eyes widened as they raised a hand in excitement, shouting out to them happily.

“This was good for them,” Tom whispered into Dick’s ear. The two stood nearby, watching Stanley as they experienced their first Pride.

Dick nodded, “oui, they needed to be out with other people.” He smiled as his sibling turned to him, “hungry?”

“Starving!” Stanley nodded. They walked with their brother and his boyfriend, mindful not to get lost in the crowd and exhilaration of the day.

“Oh! Oh, you are just perfection!” Stanley blinked and staggered back as a woman in a sparkling blue gown in golden facial makeup stepped in front of them. She smiled at them, cooing as she clapped her hands. “Perfection itself!”

“Um…”

She smiled, holding a shimmering calling card out to them. “I design dresses,” she explained, “and you have such a beautiful look about you. I am sure I could make gorgeous dresses for you to model. Please, call me if you want to, beautiful boy!”

Stanley blushed, looking down at the card. Garderobe was written in a flowing golden ink, a number underneath. “Oh…”

“Is this your first Pride, beautiful boy?” she asked.

Stanley blinked, “how did you know?”

Garderobe smiled, gently stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers. “I can tell such things. Beautiful boy, go and be free! Today everyone is free!”

They laughed, nodding politely as they continued on, following after where they had last seen their brother. They slipped the calling card into their wallet, interested in the idea of wearing dresses if they looked like the one Garderobe was wearing.

“Stanley! Stanley, over here!”

Stanley raised a hand to let their brother know they saw him, weaving in and out of the crowd to get to his side. They accepted the paper plate Dick had bought for them, smiling as they looked around.

“Enjoying your first Pride?”

“It’s so merveilleux!” Stanley breathed. “There are people like...like me here and this woman said she wanted me to model her dresses and…”

Dick laughed, “I knew you would like it here.”

Stanley blushed a little, pressing their forehead against Dick’s gratefully. “Merci, Dick. Merci for taking me here. I don’t think I’m so afraid anymore.”

They looked up at the sound of someone singing into a microphone over the crowd. It was coming from one of the floats. It was decorated to look like a castle, covered in roses of red and white. The people on the float were in period typical clothing that sparkled and shimmered in the light. One of them was even doing poi with fire sticks.

Their eyes however were on the man currently singing. Stanley didn’t think they had ever seen anyone so beautiful before. He was short, dressed in a red velvet vest, cream colored shirt, brown pants, and a pink ribbon tied around his neck. His hair was long, currently swept back as he laughed, encouraging the crowd to join him in whatever song he was singing.

Dick saw the look on Stanley’s face. He smiled, wordlessly holding his hand out to take back the plate of food, nodding a little when Stanley handed it over. “Go have fun,” he whispered into their ear.

Stanley moved carefully through the crowd. They made their way to the very front, watching as the singer leapt onto a chair and a small table, singing the whole time without missing a note. He was so energetic and free and Stanley knew that they wished to know him better.

The singer’s eyes swept over the crowd as he laughed. He lowered his microphone, perking up when he spotted someone dressed rather conservatively, face sparkling with makeup and their hair curled into a cute heart shape. “Hey! You! Come here!” he called out, pointing at them. He nodded when they pointed at themselves in surprise, laughing. “Come here!”

The people around them encouraged Stanley to go up to the float, clapping them on the back and shoulders. Stanley felt themselves getting swept up into the excitement and they slipped under the barrier, stepping forward. They were helped onto the float by a muscular man in red and yellow and then they were standing in front of the beautiful singer, breathless from the climb and sight.

“I like your hair!” he said, looking Stanley over. He noted their pin, gesturing to it, “what pronouns do you want me to use?” he asked.

Only Dick had ever asked about their pronouns. Stanley smiled a little, fighting down the tremble of excitement. “Use they/them, s'il vous plaît. My name is Stanley.”

“Stanley? That’s a cute name. You can call me Lefou.”

“Lefou?”

He smiled, his teeth flashing. “For today I am,” he said with a nod, “and you...are really cute. I like the pink and scarf.”

Stanley nodded a little, laughing as they were hugged around the middle with an arm. “Merci! I...this is my first time actually.”

“Oh I’ve heard _that_ numerous times,” Lefou said and Stanley blushed. “Is it okay if I kiss you, Stanley? It’s good luck to get a kiss on a float and your lips look amazing.”

“I would like that very much,” Stanley blurted, wincing at how desperate they sounded. Lefou just smiled, gently pulling them down for a kiss, cheers erupting around them.

“I’m going to give you my number,” Lefou breathed once their lips parted. “You’re really pretty, Stanley. I want to know you.”

Stanley could only nod their head, unable to speak as they leaned forward and took another kiss from Lefou.


End file.
